


Nightmare

by simsiecakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absolute fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, im bad at writing and tagging sorry bout it, noya casually drowning in asahi's clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsiecakes/pseuds/simsiecakes
Summary: Even Noya gets scared sometimes, and Asahi is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 83





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this, sat on it, skimmed it and decided it was decent enough to post so like.. if it's not that good sorry LMAO

“Do you think I could wear one of your shirts to bed tonight?” Nishinoya asked, giving his best puppy dog eyes to his weak-willed boyfriend. He knew he didn’t need to ask, but he loved seeing Asahi get flustered by it, watching the blush creep onto his cheeks.

“Y-Yeah, you always can… You don’t really need to ask anymore, Yuu…” He managed to say without stuttering too much, crossing their room to the dresser. He knew that for bed Nishinoya preferred his soft t-shirts, but when going out he’d constantly steal Asahi’s hoodies. It was always an adorable sight though, Nishinoya looked like he was practically drowning in the fabric.

He grabbed a pale blue shirt and turned, handing it to his small boyfriend. “I know I don’t. I just like to hear you say I can. And I like to see you get all blushy when I ask.” He grinned, taking off his own shirt and slipping Asahi’s on. Sure enough, he was swimming in the fabric. The t-shirt was practically a long sleeve shirt on him, collar slipping down over one shoulder. Asahi somehow managed to blush harder before looking away and crawling into bed, opening his arms for his little tornado.

Nishinoya jumped into bed just like a child, quickly cuddling close to Asahi and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. Asahi let his strong arms pull Nishinoya closer before kissing the top of his head gently. “Goodnight, Yuu...” He whispered against his hair. 

Nishinoya smiled softly, closing his eyes. “Goodnight.” And soon after, he was asleep. It always amazed Asahi that he could fall asleep so quickly. For himself, it took a lot longer. Usually he’d let Nishinoya go to bed while he would finish up work assignments at the kitchen table or catch up on housework. But there were times that he was content to just holding Nishinoya while he dreamt, admiring his beautiful face finally be calm.

Asahi had fallen asleep too at some point but woke up again at some ungodly hour (as Nishinoya would call it.) As he came out of his sleep, he could feel Nishinoya holding him a little tighter. Lifting one arm carefully he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, opening them to look at the little libero. His face was slightly contorted with a look of discomfort, letting out a small whimper even. 

“Yuu? What’s wrong? Are you alright?” He spoke just above a whisper. Nishinoya didn’t wake or give a response. Asahi was about to give up and go back to sleep when the libero hugged him tighter again, letting out a louder whimper.

Nightmare. It had been awhile since his last one, Asahi awake for that one as well. He won’t ever get used to seeing the emotions on Nishinoya’s face during these nightmares. The libero is always brave, brave enough for the two of them really. But for once, he’s the one that is scared.

“Shh… It’s alright.” Asahi whispered into his hair, gently kissing the top of his head again and pulling him closer, as if that were even possible at this point. He waited for Nishinoya to relax again, for the discomfort to leave his face and be replaced by calmness. Once he was sure the nightmare had passed, he whispered into Nishinoya’s hair again, “I love you…” before falling asleep.

\---

The next time Asahi opened his eyes, their bedroom was bright and Nishinoya was no where in sight. It made sense that he was always up so early, considering he goes to sleep so early. Asahi on the other hand wouldn’t be caught dead waking up before 10 A.M. He slowly made his way out of bed, body still a bit heavy with sleep and followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen.

Asahi felt like the wind was knocked out of him at the sight before him. Nishinoya is standing at the counter carefully squirting a ketchup heart onto a plate of omurice, tongue slightly poking out in concentration. He finishes his heart before looking up to Asahi, grinning widely. 

“It’s about time you woke up! Although, it would’ve been nice if I served you breakfast in bed.” Grin still present, he opened the cabinet and grabbed Asahi’s favorite mug, and crossed the kitchen to fill it with coffee.

“I love you.” Asahi blurted, blushing profusely once he realized what he had said. Nishinoya giggled slightly and put the mug on the kitchen table, grabbing Asahi’s plate and setting it bedside the mug. “I love you too? I guess food really is the way to a man’s heart.” He said, laughing as he did. 

The two sat at the kitchen table and enjoyed breakfast together, Nishinoya too busy stuffing his mouth with food to speak. Asahi used the moment to steal a glance at him. He was back to being his usual confident self, but Asahi couldn’t help but think about the vulnerable state he was in last night; the way Nishinoya pulled him closer, almost as if Asahi could protect him from whatever bad dream was tormenting him. Nishinoya was always so protecting of him, so maybe for once he could return that favor.


End file.
